What comes after
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: This is my take on the events after Harry left Dumbledore's office.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. If I did I would be in the virgin islands getting a tan.

_What Comes After_  
  
Minerva made her way toward the Headmaster's office, the tap of her cane echoing in the deserted corridor. She hadn't been back in th castle long and hadn't thought to get the password to reach his office until she arrived. Frustrated at her lack of foresight Minerva began to turn around when the statue spontaneously sprang to life and granted her access.  
As she rode the staircase Minerva couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She was still feeling a little guilty for leaving her post and letting down the man she looked up to most. Before knocking on the door Minerva nervously smoothed out the front of her robes and patted her bun. She reached up and, with her usual brisk three knocks, knocked on the door. Moments passed and there was no answer. She couldn't help think this was odd since she knew he was in the office. She reached down for the gnarled door handle and it, like the stairs, gave way for her.  
This was definitely out of the ordinary. The door was only supposed to open upon the Headmasters command and no other. Minerva was beginning to get worried. The sight her eyes met when the door swung open had he heart in her throat. The office was in shambles. Many pieces of metal and wood littered his desk, and glass covered the floor. Even Fawkes was at a loss since his stand was knocked over and lying against a chair. Feathers and bits of parchment covered the floor. The image that truly captured her eye however, was sitting in his chair behind the desk.  
Her beloved Albus was sitting in his chair sobbing into his beard. Minerva moved quietly and quickly to his side, dispensing with her cane as she went. Albus jumped as her hand came to rest on his shoulder as she sat on the arm of his chair. Not a word was shared between the two as Albus buried his face into her and he wrapped his arms around her mid section, his body wracked with sobs. Her head came to rest on top of his as she rubbed his shoulders and whisper small words of comfort in his ear.  
Some time later Albus pulled back, and looked at her, his blue eyes drowning in their own sea. She had known him for over fifty years and been married for forty of those, but this was the first time she had ever seen him look old and broken. His face was drawn and tired looking, and he seemed ready to collapse in on himself in an instant. It broke her heart.  
She brought her hand to his cheek and brushed away the few remaining tears. "Albus, what happened?" He looked at her and just shook his head. "I told him Minerva. I told Harry everything." Minerva wasn't really surprised. She had heard about what happened within the Ministry, but surely Harry hadn't done this to his office. Her question was quickly answered. "He took it fairly well, don't you think? He didn't break anything completely irreplaceable." He stopped for a moment. "I failed him Minerva; I failed him and now he will never be able to look at me again. What have I done?"  
Albus' tone broke her heart. He was taking all the blame for the years events on his shoulders, and the weight was crushing him. She couldn't let him continue. "Albus, stop please. Yes, perhaps you shouldn't have waited this long to tell Harry, but we have had this discussion many times. We both know he would have pulled away from everyone who cares about him. That is no way to live." She stopped a moment to allow her words to sink in as she stroked his hair. "You are the one who always tells me that we can't change our actions in the past, only move forward and try to make better decisions. Harry will come to realize this as well. You mean far to much to him to have him remain angry at you for long." Albus looked at her and she knew it would be some time before he would allow himself to believe her.  
As he watched her, Albus' eyes took on a different tone. He looked around a moment and then back at her. "Minerva, where is your walking stick? I distinctly remember the healers telling you to use it." Minerva blushed, and summoned it from across the room. "I promise to use it Albus, don't worry about me." He just caressed her face, "My dear Min I can't help but worry. If something happened to you I don't know what I would do."  
Minerva placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "I'll make you a deal then. If you promise nothing will happen to you, than I promise nothing will happen to me. Deal?" She extended her hand toward his. He took it and, turning it over, kissed the palm. "Deal." They made their way to bed and Minerva wrapped her arms protectively around Albus' shoulders, holding him close as his head was pillowed against her chest. He fell asleep long before her, crying the tears the world denied him in the daylight.


End file.
